jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandover Village
Sandover Village is the, currently known, largest town in the Old World. It has a total of ten residents and the home to Samos the Green Sage and Daxter. It's a rather quiet and primitive place, with a few typical characters. Surviving in a predominately agricultural way of life, their food source comes from Farmer Zeb's Yakows and his rice plants, Fisherman Ollie's fish, and perhaps the Bird Lady's eggs (although it is uncertain due to her love of birds). Geography The area is on the edge of an archway, with one path leading into Sentinel Beach and other arching again into Fire Canyon and Forbidden Jungle. Samos lives on a rock plateau, connected with a rope bridge to another pillar and then to the mainland. It has a small beach. Power The town received its power supply from a Blue Eco source inside the Forbidden Jungle Temple. It was cut off by Lurkers, but Jak managed to use a series of Lenses located throughout the Jungle to redirect it back into Major Manac's windmill. It is unknown what purpose it really serves, as Sandover Village has no means of electrical objects. But perhaps the Mayor uses the windmill to make bread. Precursor Artifacts Sandover Village has an Oracle and Samos has a Teleport Gate, but no other Artifacts. HI Collectibles Power Cells * Bring 90 Orbs to the Mayor * Bring 90 Orbs to your Uncle * Herd the Yakows into the pen * Bring 120 Orbs to the Oracle * Bring 120 Orbs to the Oracle * Free seven Scout Flies Scout Flies * In the storeroom of the Mayor's house, which is the first house on the left when you enter the village. * In the vacant fisherman's hut across from the Mayor's house. * Under the bridge that leads to the sculptor's house. * Sun-bathing on the beach behind the sculptor's house. * This one is crated inside Farmer Zeb's hut. * At the very top of the cliff near the Yakow farmer's hut. * The last Scout Fly of Sandover Village is on the way to the Oracle, on the ledge next to the Oracle's abode. Precursor Orbs Residents * Samos * Keira * Mayor Manac * The Explorer * Jak * Bird Lady * Sculptor * Fisherman Ollie * Farmer Zeb * Daxter Enemies * Shark Trivia *Is is possible to see Samos' hut from the top of Gol and Maia's citadel. Jak II: Sandover Village Glitch thumb|300px|right If you open the console tray during the any bit with Sandover Village in on the Jak II: Renegade intro and press triangle, you will appear in Sandover Village with Metal Heads flying overhead, however; you are unable to move around (This works wth all scenes). Selecting retry mission will allow you to move around but the bridge leading from Samos's house down to the village is not solid. The water is not solid either. Inside Farmer Zeb's, Ollie's, and Mayor Manac's houses are KG crates filled with dark eco (this is a developing glicth). category:locations